


NOW, WE GO ON

by beckysue_bonner



Category: Blindspot (TV), FBI (TV 2018)
Genre: F/M, Marcelo is walking...not quite talking, New Baby, What Tasha's always hoped for, Yearning FULFILLED, and EDGAR too
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-12-26
Updated: 2020-01-18
Packaged: 2021-02-26 01:55:20
Rating: Mature
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 3
Words: 622
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/21725614
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/beckysue_bonner/pseuds/beckysue_bonner
Summary: We live, and prosper, and grow old, and love:WE GO ONDrabbles, and fics of Blindspot and FBI, to begin
Relationships: Edgar Reade & Tasha Zapata, Edgar Reade/Tasha Zapata, Jane Weller/Kurt Weller
Comments: 11
Kudos: 22





	1. BS: Tasha, Edgar, and Marco

**Author's Note:**

  * For [BellaKatrina](https://archiveofourown.org/users/BellaKatrina/gifts), [Madita1908](https://archiveofourown.org/users/Madita1908/gifts), [SAM_Reign](https://archiveofourown.org/users/SAM_Reign/gifts), [Scarletfern](https://archiveofourown.org/users/Scarletfern/gifts), [Andoras_Ice_Prince](https://archiveofourown.org/users/Andoras_Ice_Prince/gifts), [Crazygremlin](https://archiveofourown.org/users/Crazygremlin/gifts), [4QuietRyt3r](https://archiveofourown.org/users/4QuietRyt3r/gifts), [blindsmarcy](https://archiveofourown.org/users/blindsmarcy/gifts), [Bacner](https://archiveofourown.org/users/Bacner/gifts), [](https://archiveofourown.org/gifts), [Natteve](https://archiveofourown.org/users/Natteve/gifts), [Pink_lemonade19](https://archiveofourown.org/users/Pink_lemonade19/gifts), [JackBivouac](https://archiveofourown.org/users/JackBivouac/gifts), [uselessfacts08](https://archiveofourown.org/users/uselessfacts08/gifts), [Keeper98](https://archiveofourown.org/users/Keeper98/gifts), [Maca96](https://archiveofourown.org/users/Maca96/gifts), [LoveMyShows](https://archiveofourown.org/users/LoveMyShows/gifts), [DnDgay](https://archiveofourown.org/users/DnDgay/gifts), [claudiapsmc](https://archiveofourown.org/users/claudiapsmc/gifts), [Lost_Heaven](https://archiveofourown.org/users/Lost_Heaven/gifts), [julrenda](https://archiveofourown.org/users/julrenda/gifts), [scarlotti](https://archiveofourown.org/users/scarlotti/gifts), [JuliaWithAJ](https://archiveofourown.org/users/JuliaWithAJ/gifts), [girlwithtoomanyships](https://archiveofourown.org/users/girlwithtoomanyships/gifts), [snookolive](https://archiveofourown.org/users/snookolive/gifts), [KieranDeForest](https://archiveofourown.org/users/KieranDeForest/gifts), [Aleja21](https://archiveofourown.org/users/Aleja21/gifts), [bibliophile19](https://archiveofourown.org/users/bibliophile19/gifts), [Nvalentina](https://archiveofourown.org/users/Nvalentina/gifts), [maggiesbell](https://archiveofourown.org/users/maggiesbell/gifts), [dancergrl1](https://archiveofourown.org/users/dancergrl1/gifts), [misswritingobsessed](https://archiveofourown.org/users/misswritingobsessed/gifts), [gypsyscarfwoman](https://archiveofourown.org/users/gypsyscarfwoman/gifts), [mizbat](https://archiveofourown.org/users/mizbat/gifts), [wafci62](https://archiveofourown.org/users/wafci62/gifts), [Crimson_Pharaoh](https://archiveofourown.org/users/Crimson_Pharaoh/gifts), [philya](https://archiveofourown.org/users/philya/gifts), [Sapph89](https://archiveofourown.org/users/Sapph89/gifts).

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Tasha Zapata's dream, realized

What do we do now? That question is principal on both of their minds since the birth of their son Marco. The  
best and easiest answer is that they'll GO ON. Of course, they're lives have changed dramatically, they're  
devotion to one another has to be tempered (by necessity, with the lion's share funneled toward the newborn. They  
are intelligent, sensible people, and understand this new dynamic.

For two people who never really entertained the possibility of being parents, there is a certain THRILL, more  
for Tasha than Edgar. She had, until recently, pushed the thought o motherhood far into the deep recesses of her mind,  
had ceased to even allow the yearnings to manifest, smothering and snuffing them out until all but a few embers remained...  
and then came READE...and hope, and yearning re-kindled, fanned into a roaring flame. When he mentioned the desire for  
a son, she threw away her birth control without a moments hesitation. And now, complete womanhood (at least in her view).  
CAREER: check...the love of an incredible, incredible man (after so many dududuDUDS): check...motherhood, after two forced  
abortions by lousy louses, motherhood: checkcheckcheck. They live, and prosper, and raise a houseful of children, and love,  
and devote themselves to one another. THAT is what they do now.


	2. BS: Rich and Boston

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Rich and Boston have a fight...Rich cracks wise, and Boston doesn't take  
> it well

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Enya: May It Be:  
> May it be an evening star  
> Shines down upon you  
> May it be when darkness falls  
> Your heart will be true  
> You walk a lonely road  
> Oh! How far you are from home

"Gordon, I have a question, but before I ask it, DON'T GET ANGRY, OK?"

Rich just nods, absently.

"You have to SAY that you won't get angry. I need the words."

"I won't get angry, OK."

"Why don't you ever talk about your parents? You don't call them, you don't visit."

"My parents don't accept who I am. They accept the part where I date and fuck WOMEN. Not the other part."

"Mine either. I made it all the way up top the day before I was supposed to get married-to a WOMAN-and I booked.  
Left them holding the bag for $30,000 in wedding expenses. I came out the day after. I can't decide whether they  
disowned me for my sexuality, or because of the blown $30,000."

"Our parents might be related, making this INCEST," Rich cracks. "I mean-they worship at the altar of almighty CASH; I'm  
their BLOOD, and they're more concerned about how my coming out would embarrass them in their social circle. If they  
only knew how many of those 'upright citizens' have sucked my cock."

"Do you love me, Gordon?"

"My name's Rich Dot Com...try'n keep up, Bozo." Followed by a weak laugh.

"Go ahead and deflect. Avoid the question. Either answer...or see you when I see you."

"Look, B...aren't we having a good time? Enjoying each other's company?"

"So...you haven't fucked Captain Jack Harkness?"

"Does oral count?"

"Boston storms out, slamming the door."

After he's gone, Rich whispers: "Yeah...I do."


	3. FBI: Maggie and OA

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Maggie decides it is time for her to get on with her life

800 PM, Thursday evening-Maggie Bell's apartment

\------------------------------

Would Jason want her to be lonely...and alone?, Maggie Bell wonders. She doesn't believe that he would.

The love of her life. And she should COPE. GO ON...her former in-laws have assured her that their son would  
not want that: they know him as well as anyone, and they would KNOW. So now what? She dated that one ADA,  
Leo Cohen: too sarcastic, and quick with a wise-crack for her tastes. That ended after three weeks. Dr. Monzdac, the  
ER Doc, looked promising, until his ex-fiancee came back into his life.

After that, she throws herself into work. Her partner, OA, is handsome, accomplished, and they have a great rapport.  
Does she risk losing their great friendship for a romance night not work out?

\---------------------------------

\---------------------------------

1003 PM Thursday evening, OA Zidan's apartment

"Mags...what's up?...you wanna meet at Cloverleaf?...OK, sure...40 minutes?...see ya there"


End file.
